Hikaru Miyamoto
Hikaru Miyamoto, (光宮本, Miyamoto Hikaru)' ''most commonly known as the '''Platinum Paragon, is an extraordinarily young professional hero with a strong sense of humanitarianism. He considers himself a philanthropist, seeking to promote human wellfare the best he can. He is the CEO of the MCF (Miyamoto Charity Foundation), having inherited it from his deceased parents. With the vast amount of funds at his disposal, he uses his money to benefit thousands of homeless people across the world on a daily basis: aiming to reduce the poverty rate by as much as humanly people. As a young gamer, he looks up to the older and more experienced hero, The Guardian, wishing to become more like him. Albeit young and inexperienced when it comes to running a business, Hikaru tries his best and aims to make his parents proud. He wishes to set an example for the wealthy worldwide, hoping that they will all do their best to benefit human wellfare by sharing some of their riches with the less fortunate: something he believes should be the duty of all rich people. Appearance Hikaru Miyamoto is a young fair-skinned man with brown hair and eyes. His height is 5'8" and his weight is 144 lbs, being rather short and on the slim side. He commonly wears typical casual attire; a T-shirt, jeans with a belt, sneakers, and a high-tech watch: that in reality is the device that he uses to remote control his costume. The Platinum Paragon takes on the appearance of an extremely tall, slender, and armored masculine figure with wings and a jetpack. It possesses a green masks, as well as green panels and mechanical devices for a variety of purposes. Personality Hikaru is compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise, and musical. He likes being alone, sleeping, music, romance, visual media, swimming, and spiritual themes. He is very friendly, often finding himself in the company of different types of people. Not only is he friendly, but he is empathetic and expresses excellent emotional capacity. His selflessness is exemplified through his acts of humanitarianisn. Willing to go out of his way to assist others in all kinds of things while asking for nothing in return.This is because he loves to see people smile, especially after helping them out and making their lives better. Furthermore, he frequently uses his power as the CEO of the MCF to help out the homeless people in the local area: making him a true philanthropist. Aside from his philanthropic views and actions, Hikaru is a young casual gamer, but he loves watching the pros do their work in tournaments. Some of his video game franchises include Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Metro, and many others. He adores video games, and plays them whenever he has any free time. He owns a PS4, and unlike some people, he loves earning trophies on PSN and seeing his rank go up: because it gives him a strong sense of accomplishment. On top of this, Hikaru is an exceptional tech wizard, knowing how to use all types of technology and how to program them in various ways. He spends some of his time tinkering with his belongings, using his artistic ability and creativity to fashion all kinds of devices and toys: with the latter being used for children at homeless shelters. He also uses these skills to create and upgrade his Platinum Paragon, so that it is always ready for combat when the time calls for it. As a whole, Hikaru is a very effervescent, upbeat, positive, and charismatic person who fills any room he is in with positive energy and vibes: making him a likable guy. Background Childhood Hikaru was born March 3rd in Osaka, Japan eighteen years ago to Hiraku and Hinata Miyamoto. The Miyamoto family is a well-known upper-class family that runs a charity foundation for those in need. Hikaru's father, Hiraku, spearheaded the foundation like his father before him, and he intended for Hikaru to do the same once he was old enough. So, he conditioned Hikaru since an extremely young age to become the next CEO of the Miyamoto Charity Foundation. Hikaru's childhood entailed constant lectures, studying, researching, and learning so that he could become well-rounded and intelligent enough to run a business. He was supplied with the best teachers and tutors, like that of many other rich children. This was to make sure he received the absolute best education around, as he would need it for obvious reasons. Luckily, despite everything that Hikaru had to do, he was treated with lots of love and respect by his parents. They always took family trips, went on vacations, and explored the world. They made sure that Hikaru's horizons were broad, so that he would have a greater understanding of the world. He visited many countries and saw many wonderful sites throughout his childhood. Among the numerous places he went to he visited Egypt, Italy, Korea, and America: which formed some of the best memories he's had in his life. During these adventures his parents taught him the importance of what being a philanthropist and humanitarian meant, and just how important it was and why it was important. These values that were instilled in Hikaru had a powerful affect on him, and he would carry them with him for the rest of his life. Not only did he learn about humanitarianism, he also partcipated in it during his adventures with his family. Hikaru helped feed the homeless, wash and feed abused animals, and find missing pets. He spent the majority of his time just doing his usual learning and helping people. At first, Hikaru wasn't too fond of it due to how young and immature he was. But over time, he came to understand the importance of what he was doing and began to like it. He then decided that he would follow in his parent's footsteps, and make them proud of him. Disaster & Relief Hikaru's life changed the day his parents died in a boat accident, he had lost his usual smile and was left an emotional wreck. This persisted for a long period of time, but with the help of his friends, his butlers and maids, and his parent's friends he was able to eventually return to normal and continue his dream of following in his parent's footsteps. However, he wanted to help out the world in a slightly different way than his parents did: by becoming a pro hero and saving the day. Thus, he went to U.A High and passed the Entrance Exam as well as any other exams or tests they had and eventually graduated and became a pro hero. His time in U.A had caused him to take a liking to the hero "The Guardian", and he decided he wanted to join his organization, "GUILD", and after meeting with him and having a discussion: he was accepted into it with open arms. Abilities & Skills 'Technical Wizardy ' Hikaru knows his way around technical appliances and computers. He understands the deeper functions, mechanics, and quirks of computer programming. As well as the peripherals, applications, and home electronics and is capable of helping out others with ease in the field. He is a genius when it comes to technology, capable of creating the most high-tech and unique things from even the smallest of parts. His knowledge is extremely useful, capable of assisting other heroes in crafting their costumes and upgrading their bases. He uses his own skills in the area to create and upgrade the Platinum Paragon: his remote controlled superhero costume. 'Quirk' Hikaru's signature Quirk is known as Lightshow, it allows him to project powerful concussive blasts of blue-colored force from his entire body. The way Lightshow works is that firstly, Hikaru's body absorbs ambient energy from the environment around him and converts it into pure force. The energy is stored inside of his body, and then released upon his command from any body part. The released energy can be focused, condensed, and concentrated so that Hikaru can change the shape of the energy that he releases: allowing it to be used for many offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Lightshow is extremely versatile, enabling Hikaru to launch himself into the air and maneuveur through it by controlling the direction in which the force is unleashed. This allows for a type of pseudo-flight, granting Hikaru great mobility and agility on the battlefield. Additionally, the force can be released as a continous wave from his body, in order to continously push back the opposition until they become fatigued. The energy can also be released from Hikaru's whole body at once, and emitted in waves, causing his body to become enveloped in some type of blue barrier that pushes back anything that gets close to it. Lightshow is essentialy, manipulation over kinetic energy in varying degrees. Lightshow's weakness is that Hikaru's body can only store a set amount of energy in it at once. So once he exhausts all of that energy, he must wait until his body "recharges" before he can use his Quirk again. The time it takes for his body to refill itself is dependent on how much energy Hikaru has used. For example, if he only used a small portion, his body will refill very quickly; if he used a large portion, then it will take a few hours until his reserves are back to normal. 'Super Moves' *'Lights Out!!! '- Lights Out is Hikaru's signature super move and one of his strongest. He channels an immense amount of energy into his fist, and then he launches himself into his opponent and punches them with tremendous force: creating a powerful shockwave and dispersing the energy across the area, as well as knocking the enemy out. *'Strobe Light '- Strobe Light is Hikaru's second super move and the one with the greatest range in his whole arsenal. Hikaru channels energy into any specific body part, and then launches it at his opponent with incredible intensity. On impact, it would send the opponent flying and crashing into any nearby object in it's direct path. It can be used continously, in order to constantly push someone or something back until it can't put up a fight anymore. *'Symphony of Lights - '''Symphony of Lights is Hikaru's third and strongest super move of them all. Hikaru builds up a tremendous amount of energy and then releases from every part of his body omnidirectionally. It causes enormous amounts of damage to the surrounding area as the raw force pours out of Hikaru's body and pulverizes everyting in it's path. This can be used to repel all attacks from every direction or simply clear out a large group of enemies. The amount of force released is enough to shatter the human body on impact instantly, making it extremely lethal and dangerous. Due to this, Hikaru seldom uses it unless he has no choice. Equipment *'Platinum Paragon''' - The Platinum Paragon is Hikaru's signature professional hero costume that he uses when fighting villains or assisting in disasters. It is made out of a unique alloy that Hikaru created that allows for him to channel his power through the costume effectively and efficiently. It is equipped with a diamond amplifier that grants Hikaru the ability to produce a laser sword via his right arm. It is also equipped with wings and a jetpack for supersonic flight, which is done by Hikaru emitting raw energy through the wings and jetpack. The costume has incredible durability and hardness, being able to withstand any type of ordinary bullet, grenades, and small missiles with ease. It grants Hikaru increased strength, speed, and agility beyond what he could ever hope to do normally. In short, the costume makes it easier for Hikaru to channel his power and enhances all of his physical parameters. Trivia *Hikaru's name means "brightness" and his surname means "temple, shrine, palace" and "base, root, origin". Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:GUILD